Water Rose
by Kasumi Cross
Summary: A story about Ash and Misty's love


Ash-23 years old

Misty-25 years old

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum quietly stepped across the hot sand toward the sea. A small wave of cool water washed over his bare feet. He slowly sat down at the edge of the ocean, just far enough out that he could be refreshed by the low tide. He looked up into the clear blue sky, which had not a cloud in it. His gaze turned to the bright sun. Ash's eyes met the blaze for a second before he quickly turned his head away. Instead he looked out into the sea, dotted with body surfers making their way into the waves. Ash moved his hand down and into the pocket of his shorts, where he closed it around the small object inside. A smile spread across his face as he felt the cool silver against his palm. Just then, Ash heard a quiet noise behind him, and looked to see that it was the person he had been waiting for.

She stood looking at him from a few feet away, dressed in a beautiful baby- blue summer dress. Her shimmering orange hair had grown over the years, so it was now long and flowing as it billowed out behind her in the breeze. Ash's smile grew even wider as he muttered her name, "Misty." Misty smiled back, her blue-green eyes sparkling. She slowly walked toward him, kicking off her sandals as she went. Ash stood up, not taking his eyes off her. He had told her the day before to meet him at the beach, that he wanted to talk to her. When Misty reached him, Ash gently reached out and took her hand. Her pale skin was smooth and glistening. Ash noticed that Misty was wearing a necklace he had made for her, a black cord strung with shells he had collected from this very beach. "Good morning, Ash," Misty said quietly. "Good morning," he said back. Then gesturing out to the ocean asked, "Wanna take a swim?" He reached his hand back into his pocket and shoved the object down so he wouldn't lose it. "Well…" Misty hesitated. "I'm not exactly wearing a swimsuit." Ash looked down at himself then back up at her. "Me neither." Misty laughed, then ran out into the water. "Wait up," Ash called, running after her.

The two of them were about chest deep in the water before Misty dove under. She came back up a few seconds later, and pushed her long wet hair back. She signaled to Ash and said, "Come on let's go!" This time they both dove into the beautiful blue. They swam further out, still underwater, and Misty held out her hand to Ash. He took it, and they swam hand in hand like that until they had to come up for air. "Huh!" Ash said as he broke through the surface and sucked in a mouthful of oxygen. Misty came up next to him, and they both sat there for awhile catching their breath.

Ash and Misty swam far out into the ocean before Ash suggested that they go back. "We can go dry out on the beach for awhile, then go get something to eat," he said. Misty nodded in agreement and they both dove back under, holding hands. When they reached the shore, Misty crawled out first and stood up. Her dress was soaking wet and plastered to her. When Ash came out, his t-shirt and shorts looked the same. "Let's sit down," Ash said, breathing hard from their swim back. "Okay," said Misty, and the two sat down in the sand to dry off. "So," Ash said. "What's up?"

Misty shrugged. "Nothing much. You?"

Ash shook his head.

"How's the new apartment?" Misty asked. It was Ash's turn to shrug. "Oh you know. Not much different from any other apartment, I guess. I still would really like to get my own house someday, though. What about yours?"

"Ditto to what you said," Misty replied with a smile.

Ash smiled back, then sighed. "Misty…I really need to tell you something." Misty looked at him curiously. "I'm all ears." Ash looked at her once before speaking. "I…I really, truly love you Misty. And I just wanted you to know that." Misty still had the smile on her face, but it was gentler, and her eyes gleamed. "I love you too, Ash." She said ever so softly. Ash looked at her for a few moments without saying anything. He reached his hand into his pocket for a third time and slowly began to pull the object out. "Misty…." He said. Misty gazed at him. "Yes?" His heart hammered inside his chest. Then he whipped the object he had been keeping hidden for so long out in front of her. "Will you marry me?" Misty gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Ash's pulse sped even faster as he waited for her answer. They sat like that, Ash holding the ring out and Misty with her mouth covered, for what felt like ten minutes before Misty slowly removed her hands. "Ash…." She said so softly and sweetly to him, her eyes glittering with tears. "Of course I will." Ash felt his heart leap and he gently picked up her pale hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Ash drove home quickly, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had done it! He had proposed to the girl of his dreams and she had said yes! Nothing could have made him feel better at that moment. After drying out awhile, Ash had taken Misty to a small beach-side café where they had had lunch. Now, as he was in the car going back to his apartment, the happy feeling was bubbling inside him. As soon as Ash reached the building, he parked his car and ran inside, still dripping a little from the swim. He got on the elevator and couldn't help tapping his foot in anticipation as he watched the numbers slowly light up. When it reached his floor, he bolted down the hall to his door. Ash ran inside the apartment and kicked off his sneakers. Then he practically flew to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed as fast as he possibly could. Ash held the phone to his ear and heard the first ring. After the second one, a woman's voice answered. "Hello?" She said.

"Mom!" Ash gasped out, excited to break the news to her.

"Ash? What's going on?" Delia Ketchum asked curiously.

"Mom! Mom, there's something I need to tell you!" Ash continued.

"What is it honey?" His mom was now anxious to hear his news.

"I'm getting married!" He finally burst out.

Ash heard his mother gasp excitedly on the other end. There was a quick moment of silence before Delia replied. "Oh Ash," She said, and he could hear that she was almost in tears. "Ash, that's wonderful! When did you propose to her? How did she say yes? Tell me everything!" And Ash did, starting from the moment he told Misty to meet him at the beach, to when he saw Misty standing there in the sand, to the swim, to the proposal, and ending when he called home. When he finished, Delia _was _in tears. "Well," She said through her surge of emotions. "I'm going to help plan your wedding of course." Ash laughed. "I know. But I was thinking that maybe both of us would prefer a smaller wedding, and I know that Misty would just love to get married by the ocean." His mom didn't seem to be bothered by the idea. "Well, then we'll go to an island!" She said.

"Okay Mom. We'll talk more later. Bye!" Ash hung up after his mom had said her happy and excited goodbye.


End file.
